singularity_theoremfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurillians
Kurillians are a race made by Ubara. Intro en route. Original Forum Post Species Name: Kurillian (Kuril/Kurils) Homeworld: Kurdan Prime Appearance: Kurils are a large bipedal reptilian/amphibian race from the planet Kurdan. The average Kuril stands at around 6ft, however can grow taller. Their bodies are tall and thin, covered in a thin layer of smooth scales that range in color from red, blue, green, grey, white and even black. Arms are extremely long, often half their own body length and have 4 digited hands, bulbous tips help with gripping objects as well as secreting an adhesive 'gel' which further aids this, similar with the feet, which have also 4 digits, albeit spread out to displace body weight and aid gripping. Finally the head is rather large for the body, almost seeming disproportionate, this is to house their two distinct organs (more in biology). Eyes are large oval shape, with membrane eyelids closing in a horizontal fashion as opposed to the traditional vertical, they posses multiple pairs of 'eyelids', some for protection, and others for resting. Basic Biology: Growing up on Kurdan Prime, a swampy, marshy planet. Kuril evolved from salamander like beings to a bipedal species. However they have adapted to become warm blooded whilst retaining their amphibian qualities, also possessing a green colored blood, obviously a different biological makeup of the essential blood chemicals. They possess 4 major organs, and numerous smaller organs. The 4 main organs are the Bladder, Intestines, Brain and Heart. Technically 5 as the Kuril possess two hearts, one in the chest cavity and one in the head, which is linked directly to the brain as a secondary backup supply, which allows them to live even if significant damage has occurred to the body. They lack a stomach and instead possess a large bladder, foods are primarily water based anyhow, solids are broken up by strong acids in the digestive tract, the mineral rich liquid mixture is then distributed by small capillaries to numerous parts of the body, waste is secreted through a genital gland located to the rear of the body through the intestine tract. Smaller organs perform roles such as filtering these liquids for potential bacteria, and disposing them the same way as waste food, also one organ functions as a reproductive organ, similar to the womb. Kiril reproduce through eggs, females will lay eggs every few months, a fraction of these will be fertilized, then its a 55% chance for female and 45% chance for male, fertilized eggs are kept in specially built incubator facilities to ensure maximum health whilst growing, when born the egg acts as the babies first meal, as the egg contains many nutrients passed on from the mother. Its presumed Kiril can breathe underwater due to their amphibian heritidge, however they lack a set of external gills, oxygen is simply filtered out in the digestive tract and absorbed into the skin, distributed to various organs than need it. Ideology: WIP Culture: Kiril are highly intelligent, and so their culture is based around learning and the pursuit of knowledge, knowledge of the sciences, mathematics and beyond. Their oversized brains are adapted to hold information and process complex thought processes in the fraction of time it would take for most other races of similar biological origin. From birth, a hatchling is taught about the basics of life, preset learning patterns are followed up until around the age of 10 where the child may choose a specific path to go down, any who do not pursue knowledge are generally frowned upon and thought of almost like anarchists who refuse to follow the system. Because of this heightened pursuit of knowledge, poverty is little to none, healthcare is available for all, agriculture is prosperous, as is the military which make use of high tech weaponry and equipment which make up for the lack of Kirilian brute strength, workers are replaced with highly intelligent robots, however some Kiril do perform menial tasks if they are forced to. Crime is low to none, there are offshoot factions within the Kiril that divide the populace, however different ideologies are often shunned and so outcast groups form in large swaths of ungoverned land, often off the homeworld. Government: The supreme ruler of all Kiril is the SpawnMother, a highly respected chain of female Kiril that date back thousands of years, any hatchlings which are of female gender are reserved for the line of succession, and a SpawnMother is taught by the best teachers, scholars and scientists around. The SpawnMother is accompanied by a cabinet of highly trusted ministers, scientists, generals and other respected occupations to advise on current events and elect ministers for various provinces, on and off planet. Because of a lack of various ideologies, there is no outcry for elections or something of the sort, all leaders are geared to one objective only, and that is the progression and prosperity of their people. Religion: None, the idea of a higher being is alien to them, however some offshoot cults believe in gods that gifted them the technology, wishing the Kiril to be the conqueror all other races. Military: All military personnel are also highly trained scientists and engineers as well as a soldier, because of accelerations in all kinds of aspects of technology, Kiril wear enhanced cybernetic suits which boost strength, agility and perception, being linked to weapons systems and other soldiers alike, vehicles also follow this trend, as do space based vessels. One downfall is that the military is not all that large, as so little wish to become soldiers. However they maintain a sizable army and fleet, even though their emphasis is peace, and co-operation between all races. History Prior to FTL Discovery: WIP (how futuristic are my race allowed to be?) Other Info: WIP Category:Species